Heartrending
by A Sinners Curse
Summary: He haunted her existence into sleepless endless night. Torturing her within the nightmares of her childhood past...who can save Sakura from her own plummet to insanity? SakuKaka


**Disclaimers: **I'll make this bitterly sweet, and short. I do not own Naruto and characters. Masashi Kishimoto is the divine creator; sponsored by Shonen Jump and published by VIZ media, LLC . I accept no profit from this story. This Disclaimer will be only located In the Prologue of this story.

Although, as the author of this story I take full credit of it's content and storyline. Any copying and/or use of this fanfic must be given request and permission of the author. note: I detest when people continually rant away with unnecessary information, I'll try to insure that I keep things simple, and short. As for general updates: I am currently mobilized with the United States army over seas. Meaning that time can be opened, or time can be cut short when it comes to updates. I apologize for any misunderstandings or an inconvenience to my readers, if you would like to be placed on a mail listing please ensure that you review, and add ((Please add me to your mailing list)) I'll be sure to do so. Much thanks. (A Sinners Curse)

**Dedication**: I'm going to be honest with my readers---I've been greatly inspired by two very talented and gifted writers on (Ronsmyhero & Serenanna) and I want to dedicate this fanfic to both of them…another writer to another writer. It's taken me awhile to construct a good storyline one these two pairings---not an easy task mind you. So please check out there stories…

* * *

**Heartrending **

Prologue

By: A Sinner Curse

* * *

_Oh God, the pain_! It's sinful touch of emptiness that seemed to engulf and suffocate the foundation of her broken shattered despairing heart. Distressed tears slithered there way down the swollen swell of her cherry-blushed cheeks, and her sobs sounded broken in there pitiful echo of frantic hysteric hiccups. _His_ words of remembrance recall itself, again and again and again in the back of her mind slowly driving her into insanity. It was constantly reminding her of her own loneliness…she was hurting and she didn't know who to turn to, who to cry against, who to confined in. 

Her reflection---seemed so incomplete as she glanced down into the puddle of water right bellow her open toe sandal feet, it was raining, heavily now and the mixture of her salted tears and the taste of rain seeped it's way into her shivering trembling lips. She wanted…the heavens to show there mercy upon her---to take her life, right then and there.

"Sakura."

She couldn't bear to look him in the eye, that one penetrating unyielding overpowering gaze. _Oh god anyone but him!_ She had shifted uncomfortably; she could discern the heat of his offending unwanted gaze, which crawled its way down into the depth of her awareness. Unconsciously she began to shy away from him her boots slipping and sinking into the thick mud that surrounded her. His hands drew out, without a moment's hesitation and then he had her in his strong powerful sturdy arms. His masked lips were pressed to her ear, as she crumbled in his embrace. She no longer had the ability to stand…she lost all ambitions to the thrill of life, her smiles were fewer, her laughs were lessening, and her charisma was vanishing and dissipating into the nothingness she was creating in the void black whole of her heart. It had been the cause of one man.

"Sasuke's ambitions will victimize many…that's not….what a true Shinobi is Sakura. Sasuke no longer cares, he fights for himself, and for his own personal vendetta of vengeance, and that's not ever going to change Sakura. Not for you, not for anyone. He has no future."

He whispered gently it into the shell of her ear trying to coax her from her current mental breakdown---from her pain, but to his dismay he could only to feel her tremble weakly in the strength of his arm. She was crumbling with the misery of his words and the singing truth of their reality. It's what made the pain in her heart hurt all the more. She knew that she lacked the perseverance to confront her weakness and fear. She always had, especially when it came to the topic of Sasuke.

She didn't want to be so openly exposed…not to _him_, not her former teacher and now her present captain. She couldn't help but feel frail, she hated herself for lacking the inner ability of her power, her inner strength, and more importantly her inner courage…she felt like broken porcelain doll, she was ashamed of her exposed weakness.

When was she going to learn that enough was enough? Sasuke had been nothing more then childhood school-girl crush. She had done so well throughout the years, until now, until she was confronted with the evils of her reality. She had recalled the day, the month, the year, and the hour when she had instructed herself and forced herself to believe that Sasuke was no more, that he was now an enemy of Konoha and a endangerment to those around her. He was just a distant memory….and she had believed she'd done so well to forget him. She even moved on into a life as a Shinobi elite, even the advancement into her adulthood had been a smooth positive transaction. She had lived _eight_ years without the attractive young raven haired boy---She had lived eight years without _her _Sasuke.

After Sasuke left, team seven divided and parted its way, diminishing itself almost extinct. Sure, there was still Naruto, Sakura, and there former teacher Kakashi who still served faithfully and honorable as supportive leaders to there village Konoha and allies. When Sasuke left…all those many years ago…oh God she was a _child_ then, and here she was a young adult of twenty blubbering like a Genin pup over a boy she'd forced her self to forget all those many years ago.

Her fitted ANBU wardrobe was soaked completely, leaving her body open to the harsh elements of the raging storm. Kakashi was offering her his warm, and she was stiff in caring arms…he was there for her---like always. He was a crutch for her to lean on. Something she had despised herself for always doing…something she felt pathetic for doing. She was crying into his arms, which had held her like this many times before this night…and for the many nights soon to follow. It was for partially the same exact reason that she was crying now, all because of that one mission. Kakashi always knew---just how to reach out and touch her. How to comfort her, and of course how to save her from her free fall---were she's almost ready to plummet into the ground, and like always he was there to catch her.

"I had known the consequences when I consented to this particular undertaking mission I knew the possibilities of running into _our_ S-class missing-nin Uchiha. I believed in you, and I needed to know…I need to be confident that you'd be able…"there was a long significant pause as he forced himself to continue. "Cherry Blossom, I'm sorry. I have failed you again, just as I had all those years ago when I had promised you I'd fix things back to normal."

She spoke no words…an illusion simmered into the puddle, it was and image of her ANBU mask which was broke and caked in the thick mud of the flooded over watered earth beneath her feet. Her eyes were analyzing the blood speared along the tribal markings that etched around the features of the mask; she remembered how crimson the blood had truly been that night…exactly a month ago. It had been a fellow teammate's.

Fearful of the image before her, she quickly turned in his arms no longer wanting the comfort of his chest to her back or his masked lips to the shell of her ear---no she wanted to be pressing her self into his chest, a place where she could block out the images of her past. Her arms tightly embraced him around his slender waist. His Jonin vest irritating her swollen cheeks with the itch of its soaked material, but to her the itch was her comfort. She was still shivering weakly into his arms.

"He died…because of me," She choked painfully on her words, "I have failed not only you Kakashi, but I have failed my team and all of Konoha."

His thumb drew to the curve of her trembling chin---and with commanding grace he tilted her gaze into his intense stare of his ever all knowing eye. He was once again coaxing her with his fingerless gloved digits, that weren't as calloused and rough as one might first perceive. Skillfully he slid his free hand, to capture the back of her head, just above the nap of her neck as he pampered her with a gentle caress of affection. Trying to woo away her pain and discomfort.

"Ryuji made inadequate choices, and his most fatal mistake was underestimated his opponent. That is what got him killed. You did everything in your capacity as the supporting medic-nin to recover him…We can't save everyone Sakura. Death is one thing we cannot escape in our lives, nor is it avoidable when the rightful time has come. No one is blaming you for Ryuji's death."

"Then why do I feel this way? Please, tell me why I feel so…"

"Sometimes it's better to let go of the past Sakura…tears will not bring back the dead, nor can it change what has come to pass."

She slid deeper into their embrace; she took in his damp tingling sent of mixed spice and the wet appeal of forest pine. _Mm_ she felt so comfortable, so safe. He always knew how to chase away her nightmares…how to chase away the evil that nibbled at the corners of her frail human heart. There were rules, about the use of ones emotions…a Shinobi was a tool, but no one really knew how to follow that rule---it was more of a guideline if anything. Or so would tell her self.

"Hn' lets get home. Get you out of these soaked clothes---and into something warm and soft."

"Hmm…"

His thumb drew over to the one side of her cheek swollen cheek, only to mimic the same action with the other. He was wiping away her heartrending tears. You would never suspect such an impassive person, such as Hatake kakashi to open express his affections. After all he was a perverted, unsocial able, problematic unmoving impersonal person. He strictly enjoyed the serene solace of being alone. He didn't like people invading _his_ personal space, or _his_ personal life…whatever little time he had to himself.

She on the other hand, completed him. She was everything you wouldn't have suspected. She had matured into lovely young women, no longer was she the overly zealous immature---puppy love stricken girl. She was attractive, and sexually alluring in her exotic features, mimicking the same similar features of a blossomed Sakura tree. She was one of the most sought after Shinobi's of there village. Presently the two, were not officially intimate or dating, there current relationship was as confusing as it was puzzling to each other and those around them.

She lived with him, in his small one-bedroom apartment…she slept on her side of the bed and he slept on his. He had reminded himself time and time again, she's there because of times like these, when she needed him, especially more so now then ever before. Her nightmares were reoccurring making her have sleepless nights, and even worse restless days. Insomnia was what she had been diagnosed with, from Tsunade.

Now, don't underestimate this story---Hatake Kakashi was by know means a 'committing, bound to relationship type of Jonin. He knew the arts of seduction, he knew how to please a woman in bed, and he certainly knew how to wine and dine them…he was a rake and everyone knew it.

He was determined to stay single for the remainder of his life. He had listed the rules of the house right when Sakura had first moved in, to make sure there was no confusion. He had used his Hitai-ate resting on the outer door knob of his room---or some piece of article of clothing hinting to his roommate that he was, currently preoccupied and not wanting to be disturbed. Sometimes Sakura got the couch because Kakashi's late night guest would spend the evening…she had been slightly jealous, but it was also getting her prepared for when she'd have to return back to her own life, her own house, and her own bed. Was that happening anytime soon?

"I'm stealing you away from Yumi…she's your Sundays isn't she?" They were walking in the rain, back towards there home discussing in good humor about his women of the week. He had his hand rested on the small of her back supporting her, and comforting her with his light commanding touch. She was tucked into his side pressing herself as close to him as possible. He chuckled richly, deeply---as he soothed her with the stroke of his hand that rested to the small of her back, he knew how to tease her into a frenzy of chills---something that the cold weather was not doing…and she hated when he'd make her feel the butterflies of her stomach flutter, particularly when he knew what he was doing. He pulled her closer.

"Ngh' guess you'll have to suffice." He joked, or was he?

She giggled timidly, it was hard for her---but he was making it easy to forget about the mission, and what that horrible day had brought for them both. He was being a rake, and she enjoyed it.

* * *

When they entered the small neatly organized apartment---Kakashi took no time to procrastinate, as he striped the layers of his wet uniform off. He grumbled, as he pealed them of with irritation—the material sticking to his flesh like a second skin. He clunked into the washer, as he shot her a sideways glance…she was standing on the front door mat---water drizzling into small puddles. 

"I didn't want to get the floor wet."

"It's obviously unavoidable." He shrugged impassively.

She slid her sword from her back and then the intertwining straps in front of her chest that held the hilt of the sword. It clunked onto ground resting on the side of the wall beside his. Hesitantly leaned down, sliding off her shin high sandals. Next she slid to her training pants and then to her T-shirt…she stood clad in only bra-and underwear. It was normal for the two of them; they had changed in front of one another many times before it wasn't anything new.

"You're shivering…" He tossed her a towel that he had grabbed from her; she pealed off the last barriers of her clothing, tucking the towel around her body.

Gathering the clothes from the floor she moved her way to a naked Kakashi---all save for that irritating mask (somehow are skilled Jonin had managed to grab a clean and dry one), she made her way to the washer as she tossed them in with his---both their uniforms were dark and earth tone in color. He was rubbing off on her. How irritating…

He moved to bathroom grabbing his own towel---as he began to towel off his cold, wet body. She blushed hotly at how appealing he looked in the flesh, someone as slim as him you'd never think he was covered in nothing but tight skinned muscles. She turned away darting around him to get into their room. Or was it his room? She slid into the small dresser top drawer where they shared the storage of there undergarments.

She was trying to pick out a pair when she felt to strong powerful hands grip at her waist, he was peeking over her shoulder to determine what he'd wear for the evening---her toweled torso was burning---aching, and she blushed. She knew he'd have his towel tucked around his waist by now, in a loose knot on the side of his hip.

"Hn."

He reached around her grabbing a pair of black briefs. He kissed the side of her cheek as he pulled away. Quickly she did the same, gathering her bikini cut underwear. Something Kakashi had suggested she should ware…it was attractive, more so then a thong. _Why, _she had asked---he only replied _it leaves more of a mystery, alluring temptation._ She giggled at him, like always. He was such a pervert---more so then his perverted hermit books, which were all alphabetized on a book shelf in the corner of their bedroom. He'd tried one to persuaded her to at least try---to read one, only to have him purchase her, her own set of 'woman romance novels' which she admitted she enjoyed. She heard him hopping into the master suits shower, and she had slid into her own hallway bathroom. When she had finished she entered their bedroom.

He was sitting on the bed, only clothed in his black brief bottoms, and of course that same thick layered mask that hid away his handsome attributes. One day she was going to unmasking him. She had tried once to tell him that he should be so underdressed around her---it wasn't appropriate for a Captain and his subordinate. He only shrugged, stating that on missions it would be the same. A female ANBU was just as equal as any of the men. She'd have to get over her discrepancies of underdressed men. Pervert, was all she could mutter.

She dropped her towel, and she knew he was watching her---he always did, and no more was she thinking about what had just conspired minutes ago out in the rain, she was thinking of how much she was tired of waiting for him to make the first move, he wasn't ever going to touch her like he did his weekday girls...The pain in her heart---it was still their, and it still hurt just the same. But, when she was with him it changed everything. She slid on her pair of underwear, and she sighed to herself as she heard him lay down. She slid on an oversized white undershirt of his over her head to drape around her body. No sooner she grabbed a brush that rested on the ledge of the dresser, a mirror hung above it as she glanced into it. She began to comb her hair, but her eyes caught his as he watched her intently. She tossed him up a fake smile as she began to comb her hair again. When she was finished she came to the bed. This time she smiled at him…

His feet were draped off the edge of the bed and resting on the floor---and his hands were behind his head as he rested there tiredly. She frowned at him as she shot him a glare of annoyance.

"Move over…so I can sleep."

"Hn."

He watched her push closer to him, and he grinned mischievously because he knew he was teasing her again, he was a man---she was an attractive half dressed women. Now that Sakura stood a mere foot away, he caught the faint whiff of her sent. It was an intoxicating mixture of lilac and exotic spice. It was Sensual and forbidden, just like she was.

Damn, but she was an unwanted distraction. Well, not unwanted. She was very wanted. And that was why he wished she wasn't here! For a moment he thought he saw strong emotions buried in the dark green of her eyes. Emotions that had no place in such a casual acquaintance they shared. Anger, fear, desire. Deep and dangerous desire that called forth an answering response in his blood. He looked away. But this was exactly why he had been alone for so long. These needs, these wants, they were a distraction he could ill afford.

"Kakashi, is everything okay---you look very pale?"

"Hn."

"Hmm."

She looked less then convinced. By the way her eyes slipped up and down his form, he had the unpleasant sensation that he was being interrogated. Of course that was ridiculous. She was merely making an observation.

"Well then I'm glad I'm wrong…Kakashi."

Kakashi. She wanted him to help her remember. To help her forget. Mostly she just wanted to lose herself in his touch, his sent, his taste. Moving closer to him, she drank in every detail. The way his eyes widened, the way his breath hitched as she hovered above him. She slid in-between his legs that dangled from the bed pushing her body closer to his. Slowly she reached down to thread her fingers through the silk of his silver hair. She cupped his scalp and tilted his face up.

Her last breath was a shuddering sigh as she let her lips meet his. His taste was familiar, warm. She nibbled on his mouth, tugging his lower lip until her parted with amused pleasure and then he deepened the kiss for them both. He forced himself to take his time with her, matching his breath with hers as their tongues tangled and dueled. Her hands, which had stroking his hair relaxed as she lifted them to stroke at his naked, bare, and hairless chest. She pushed on her tiptoes, which were resting in between his legs so that she could take the kiss even further and putting a sizable chink in the armor of his control.

"Slow," He whispered against her mouth.

It was as much a warning for himself as a promise to her. He couldn't remember the last women he had in his bed like this. He certainly couldn't remember the last time when he desired one more. Perhaps because she had never wanted a man like this except for a forgotten raven haired boy…but even so she wanted him to the point where she was willing to throw everything away for the solace he offered her in his arms. Once she had feared that. Truth be told, she still did. But they both couldn't deny it anymore. They both had done so for too long. She smiled against his mouth and the urgency faded, though it still throbbed in the background like an ever-present heartbeat keeping time. Eventually he wouldn't be able to ignore it and it would take over. But not yet.

He gathered her closer, resting one hand in the curved small of her back while the other slid lower. Caressing, massaging as he cupped her hip, then around to stroke her backside through the maddening goose bumps that now trailed along her flesh. Sakura groaned low in her throat as he brought her hips flush with his own and to allow her to feel the power of the desire burning in his chest. It was a feral, intense sound that seemed to vibrate through his entire being and sending a hot blood pulsing even hard to the erection that now nudged her stomach. Her fingers bunched in his hair as her kiss grew wilder. Kakashi reached for the edge of her shirt his fingers stroking and licking at her thin cotton clothed flesh.

He sucked in a breath at the sight of her. He'd spent an inordinate amount of time imagining what Sakura would look like in this state, but the reality was even better then his most scandalous dreams. His undershirt on her was sheer, revealing the cherry blossom peaks of her nipples, and hiding no curve of her body. When he reached for her, pure cotton covered heated skin greeted his rough hands.

Sakura arched, lifting her breast in mute offering. An offering he didn't refuse. Meeting her bold stare, he gently cupped on breast, messaging the already taut nipple as her head dipped back and her body tensed with pleasure.

"Kakashi," She groaned, clenching his chest as he lowered his lips to capture one thrusting nipple. Sakura uttered a helpless cry as Kakashi suckled her breast. Sensations she had all but forgotten roared through her, weakening her knees and sending hot desire to pool low in her belly, between her thighs, at every sensitive nerve ending and in every heated part of her.

This was what she had feared. That her explanting that she wanted to give in to their mutual desire would spiral out of control before she could pull back. But it was also what she'd secretly hoped for. She recognized that now as his tongue did wicked things to her clothed nipple and made her hips rock helplessly.

"Please," She heard her voice whisper, but it seemed distant, foreign in its huskiness, its desperation. "Please."

He drew back from her aching breast to meet her eyes. The look he gave her was one of pure possession. A promise of pleasure. A pledge of fulfillment she had never truly experienced.

Drawing his mouth to hers, he guided her under him---rotating the rolls of dominance, as he pushed her up closer to the head board of the bed. He lifted her into a tempting position, and without arguing she settled back on the pillows and watched him.

Through her hooded gaze she took in every moment. She was no blushing virgin. She had seen a naked man before. But never had she looked at one and marvled at the beauty of his body. His shoulders seemed impossibly broad, strong and well muscled for his slim attributes. His entire upper body put ancient statues of Rome and Greece to shame. None could live up to the specimen before her.

"Hn' I take it that stare is a compliment?" He asked with a low chuckle as he took a spot on the bed beside her and gently shut her gaping mouth by placing a finger beneath her chin.

"Touch me, and see," she whispered.

Kakashi smiled, and just before he took her in his arms, she saw the flicker of a long forgotton rake in his eyes. Demanding. Powerful. Full of sexual need and energy. And all hers. His arms came around her, his mouth came down, and she melted. Every feminine part of her wept with anticipation, arched with a need that would be finally fulfilled. She hadn't known she wanted to have a man hold her so badly, but when Kakashi brought her close and she felt his heart pound against his chest, she realized she had missed this. The warmth and intimacy of a man's embrace.

She explored, running her fingers through the fine soft sway of his mused hair. Then to his chin bone, and down the curve of his neck---the flat of her palms against the flat muscles there and smiled when his nipples hardened and he groaned into her mouth.

"Careful," He whispered, catching her earlobe with his teeth and giving a gentle nip that made lightning bolts of pleasure burst before her eyes.

"Hn' might take it as a challenge."

"This?" She asked, wickedly---as she grazed a thumb over his nipple again. Before she could ease him further, Kakashi pulled her into a seated position, grabbing the edging of her flimsy undershirt and pulled it over her head. She was bare to him. Naked as she hadn't been fore a long time.

She loved it. Surrendering the careful control she had mastered over the years was terrifying and exhilarating at once. Especially when Kakashi's mismatched eyes devoured her nude form as if he were a hungry man being presented with a never-ending feast.

He grinned wickedly at her under his mask… "You are magnificent."

She blushed, but didn't have a chance to reply as he bent to press a hot kiss against her collarbone. He let his mouth move lower, sucking and kissing her throat, then dipping between the valley of her breast.

Sensations so powerful and focused they almost hurt exploding inside her, stealing her breath and any remnants of reason that remained. She couldn't help the wanton arching of her back or the way she clutched his hair when he returned his mouth to her tingling nipple. This time there was no scrap of cotton to separate his hot tongue from laving her skin, and the sensation was more focused and powerful.

His hands, which she had forgotten about thanks to the seductive play of his skilled tongue, now drew her attention. He stroked down the apex of her body in feather-like torture. Lower and lower until he grasped one bare thigh. She found her legs opening f their own accord in a shameless offering of her feminine core, still clothed in her pink cherry decorated underwear.

She was surprised when he didn't immediately take that offering. Instead his fingers teased, tracing the outside of her hip and down, stroking across the top of her trembling knee, then making the opposite journey up her inner thigh, all the while suckling her nipples as she withered in blissful agony.

His fingers moved up and up, and she lifted her hips as he came closer and closer to the center of her heat. The burning point of origin of her desire. But, he stopped just as his hands promised relief.

He drew back to look at her, searching her face with intensity.

"Please," She found herself murmuring, begging. "Touch me."

"I want to touch you. Hn' I want to touch you…but if I do…" He trailed off, and she saw internal battle reflected on his tense face, that the mask didn't steal away. Sakura, if I touch you know, I won't want to stop. I may not be able to stop until I've taken you, claimed you. If you want to change your mind about sharing my bed, giving me your body, now is the time to say so."

His words sank into her haze and forced her to remember the duty she'd all but forgotton in the heat of passion. She had fully intended to pull away before things went too far…as far as they already had and as far as they would surely go if she didn't take his offer. But with every touch, Kakashi stole those rational plans, made her forget her purpose in being in his home, his room…his life.

She stared at him, his face so closer to hers. His eyes filled with desire and passion and promise. And she let herself forget again. Tomorrow would be soon enough to remember duty. She hesitated…she didn't want to become of one of his week girls--- or weekend girls. She wanted to be 'his' and she knew she wasn't going to be able to get that.

She let her trembling hands slip up to his and lifted it. Gently, she pressed his fingers to the clothed heated juncture of her thighs.

"Touch me," She demanded in a harsh whisper. Not a breath passed before his masked mouth came back to hers, harder and with more purpose. She groaned as his fingers clenched, and gently massaging as powerful pleasure began to pulsate rhythmically in every nerve ending. His fingers slid under the cotton of her underwear, smoothing aside the damp curls. Her heat, her wetness greeted his fingertips, letting him know just how ready she was. But he hesitated to simply take her. No, he wanted to savor these shared pleasures. When morning light broke, he knew it might not be a night they repeated.

She let out a broken sob as he slipped one finger across her, then inside. Slowly, he stroked, watching her face as her pleasure mounted. Surely she was never more beautiful then at this moment, her face flushed, her eyes partly closed as she gripped his shoulders. Little moans broke from her lips, signaling an impending loss of control. When her body trembled and clenched around his finger, he let his thumb find the little pearl of her pleasure and pressed down.

Immediately, Sakura let out a cry, her heels digging into the mattress, her back arching as she quivered around his fingers in powerful release. Pride swelled within him, matching his desire , perhaps even surpassing it. He had given her that pleasure. He had made her cheeks and chest flush with release. And he could make it happen again, and again.

In fact, he intended to do just that. Rising, he slipped out of his boots and the trousers that confided his throbbing erection. Through Sakura's lids were hooded, he knew she took in every movement. A fact proven when he freed his member from his black briefs and straightened up.

No training in the world could have held back Sakura's grasp when she saw Kakashi in all his naked glory. And it was glorious. With moonlight framing him, he looked even more like the gods she had compared him to earlier. Her stare was blatant. She knew it. She didn't care. She need to burn the moment into her memory because she might not…well, she didn't' want the desperation that accompanied that thought, so she pushed it far from her mind.

His trim hips and powerful thighs were strong enough. But it was the thrusting erection she couldn't take her eyes from. Only when he cupped her cheek and turned her face towards his did she stop her stare.

"I'll be gentle," He whispered, smoothing tangled pink tress from her cheeks as his free hand snapped the thin strip of her binkini strap underwear, tossing them to the side. _That pervert that's why he likes them so much, the jerk. _

"I know." She smiled. "I am not some missish debutante. But it has been..."

She trailed off with a blush. "It's been a long time."

There was a brief expression of triumph that brought the rake back to his face. A possessive gleam in his eyes told her how pleased he was that he would be the first man she's Sasuke to fill her, and claim her and give her pleasure.

"Then I will make it worth the wait," he said, low and close to her ear as he slipped her beneath him.

"I know," She giggled that childish giggle he cherished so much.

He met her eyes, never breaking his gaze as he positioned himself between her legs. The hard tip of him nudged her weeping entrance, and then he was gliding inside her, filling her, awakening pleasure and rekindling desire long extinguished and never so intense.

She clutched his shoulders, digging her nails in as he took her inch by inch. When he filled her to the hilt, he shut his eyes with a low groan that told her just how long he'd denied himself this pleasure as well. And, like him, she felt triumph that she was the one woman he couldn't resist. His unmasked mouth came down and the passion in his kiss belied the utter control of his body. Oh God, when had he removed it? Her eyes were entranced, at his handsome features---he was more attractive then he ever led anyone to believe. He really looked like a Greek God chiseled from stone. She melted into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Then his hips rocked. He took her with slow, sure thrusts, coaxing her to move with him, to climb higher and higher with each grinding movement.

She heard cries echoing in the room each time he filled her. It took a moment to realize they were her own. She wanted more. She wanted everything.

He seemed to read that desire, to understand it even though she hadn't spoken her request. He broke their kiss, watching her as he slid his hand down her body. He messaged her aching breasts; his hands warmed her bare sides, and then he slipped fingers between their surging bodies. He found the same pleasure bud he had stroked before, but this time she had the added pleasure of his body filling hers. His weight claimed her. His bare smooth mouth taking hers with the same slow cadence of his hips. When he stroked her, the tingles of release focused. The next stroke made them spread and intensify. The third sent her over the edge. She exploded with a sensation more powerful than anything she'd ever known. Her hips jolted wildly, her legs wrapped around him as her cries were lost in his mouth.

He stiffened, his head dipped back, and he clutched her closer as she stole his last vestiges of control and he filled her with his seeds. Damn, he had lost himself in the moment…and he forgot to pull from her. He watched Sakura sighed with utter contentment and Kakashi relaxed on top of her. She held him tighter, smoothing her hands along his back and pretending the moment would never end.

But the hateful inner little voice in the far back of he remind told her over and over that it would end. And she would soon face the consequences with sleeping with her leader, and former sensei.

Sakura was awake, but didn't have the energy to open her eyes. She felt too languid. Her body too heavy. Warmth suffused her sin and sated pleasure made her lazy.

She felt…good. And she realized she hadn't felt that way for a long time. Certainly, she'd been miserable. She hadn't laughed, and had lost the appetite for her work. She thought she'd died…but now she knew that wasn't so. Until this moment, she hadn't known the meaning of satisfaction or pleasure.

It was a terrifying realization, and she opened her eyes with shock. But what she looked upon brought her no less shock or pleasure. Kakashi lay on his side next to her. Like her, he wasn't sleeping. But he was watching her. Not touching her, but simply watching, his mismatched eyes soft wit emotions she couldn't place. White sheets rode low on his hips, making his skin look tanned in the dying moonlight. And accentuating each curve of every beautiful muscle on his body.

Without thinking, She lifted her hand to touch his shoulders. She traced the line of his arm, smoothing her hand along his skin and awakening her desire with every stroke of her trembling fingertips.

He smiled at the touch the most sensual of dimples turned in, the ones you found hidden in the pictures of sexy male specimen in dirty magazines for women (All thanks to Anko), and when she reached his hand, he caught hers and brought her fingers to his sensual curve of his lips she'd wanted to see sense she was a Ginin…oh God he was so perfect…more so then even, no she didn't want to compare him with her first love, and her first heartache. Not Kakashi---he was different. He brought her fingers to his lips for a kiss. Seeing his mouth brush her skin gave her shivers of anticipation, but she resisted that sensation.

"I always thought if I suffered for him, he would love me."

He began to stroke her, tangled pink tress. And he hushed her as he pulled her close to him. Embracing her into his strong arms, that offered her comfort and safty.

"We cannot go any further then what we've already shared," he continued. "Certainly I'm unable to make promises of a future. It isn't fair to you. My every gentlemanly instinct tells me I shouldn't have allowed this to conspire. We should perhaps pretend we never shared tonight."

"I---I want---"

"what do you want?" He gazed at her with a impassive look. But, he cupped her cheek and pressed on kiss next to her eye.

"I wabted tight. I wanted what I found in your arms, here in your bed." He pressed another kiss against her cheekbone, and her heart fluttered.

"I didn't believe anyting so good, so right, could excist for me again after---"

He frowned…his handsome features seemed to darken to silence the words that were about to crumble out of her lips. He couldn't bear to hear that name. Not in his bed, with her in his arms.

"I need you," She whispered painfully.

"I cannot offer a future. I can only offer this."

"I know, but…"

"No. Not now. We need our rest. Let's discuss these matters in the morning." He gave her a tired droopy look, the one where he showed how impassive he could be at times.

She knew he wouldn't let this conversation escaladed anymore then what had conspired tonight. He would end up avoiding this topic of debate for the rest of his life if he had to. There he was, the famous renowned ninja running away from a commitment outside the foundations of being a ninja. She didn't want to push him, because she knew she'd only to the opposite of what she wanted…would he still lay in this bed with other women…

"Can I ask you one thing, Kakashi."

"Hn," he snuggled into her pressing her back flush with his body. His lips nibbling at the nap of her neck as his fingers drew lazy circles around her hips under the cool white colored sheets.

"Do those other women, do you take your mask off for them."

He licked and nipped teasingly at the base of her neck, and then to her throat. He was trying to avoid the topic, and he was so wickedly good at it.

"Perhaps," he kissed her once more before he snuggled one last time, his leg draping over hers in the same lazy manor as his fingers drew up and caressed the swell of her heavy breast one last time.

"No more pillow talk, Sleep."

So she fell asleep in the arms of her captain, lover, friend, and former teacher. More importantly she'd fallen for one of the villages most renounced perverts. She was in for the long haul. She giggled softly before she snuggled into her pillow, and into the flesh of his chest. Her back arched into him with affection.

"Night, Sensei," She swore she heard him growl, or was it a mumbled curse?

* * *

**Note:** My first Sakura and Kakashi Fanfic. XD Whatcha think? Should this story continue? 


End file.
